


Fourth of July Barbecue: Surprise Guest

by Natalie76



Category: Cobra Kai, Karate Kid
Genre: PTSD, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie76/pseuds/Natalie76
Summary: On the 4th of July, Daniel LaRusso got the shock of his life.There’s nothing like a 4th of July backyard Barbeque. Cooking on the grill, hotdogs, hamburgers, potato salad. Everyone’s kicking back poolside. Grooving to their favorite summer time playlists. Everybody’s chilling and laid back. Grandma, father and grandkids all partying and enjoying themselves.  Until a surprise uninvited guest shows up. Not any guest, the devil himself.





	Fourth of July Barbecue: Surprise Guest

**Author's Note:**

> This ties in with my story "Her Unlikely Savior" about how John Kreese saved Lucille LaRusso years ago from a robbery.

There’s nothing like a 4th of July backyard Barbeque. Cooking on the grill, hotdogs, hamburgers, potato salad. Everyone’s kicking back poolside. Grooving to their favorite summertime playlists. Everybody’s chilling and laid back. Grandma, father and grandkids all partying and enjoying themselves. Until a surprise uninvited guest shows up. Not any guest, the devil himself. 

On the 4th of July, Daniel LaRusso got the shock of his life. There he was, cooking at the grill with his friend Johnny Lawrence and his son Robbie. Johnny kept eating the burgers, Daniel kicked him off grill duty. Johnny said. “Fine, I’ll go swimming.” He sprinted towards the pool yelling “Cannonball!” A huge wave splashed and soaked Miguel. He sat in his wheelchair sunbathing. Miguel flipped the bird at Johnny. Johnny grinned. He then motioned to Robbie. Robbie grinned. Miguel’s mother smiled and snuck up on her son. “Miggy dear, how about some exercise in the pool.” Robbie and Carmen threw Miguel in the pool. Sam yelled, “Hey you’re going to hurt him.” Carmen laughed. “Sweetie, he’s fine, I know what I’m doing, I’m a nurse!” She jumped in the pool after Miguel. Everybody was in a lighthearted mood. The alcohol flowed; Wine coolers, beer, Zima and Tequila.  
Sam’s grandmother Lucille put her arms around her. “Dear, swimming is great exercise for Miguel, and you!” Lucille threw Sam in the pool. Amanda, Sam’s mother cracked up laughing. She was on a lounge chair by the pool. Anthony LaRusso and his dad, Daniel winked at each other. They snuck up on Amanda, picked her up and threw her in the pool. They then picked up Lucille and threw her in the pool. Then they looked at each other and did cannonballs into the pool. Johnny yelled. “Contest!” He got out of the pool and prepared to jump back in when he froze. He yelled, “Holy Shit!” Daniel surfaced out of the water, “What’s up?” Johnny’s face was pale. All he could do was point.  
Daniel saw his arch enemy standing by the fence holding a bottle of champagne. It was John Kreese, the evil karate instructor who made everybody’s life miserable. The man responsible for causing a huge war and brawl between the Cobra kai and Miyagi-do dojos. The reason why Miguel was in a wheelchair. The reason (at least in Daniel LaRusso’s mind) that his daughter Sam was almost killed by Tory.  
Daniel leaped out of the pool. He ran to John Kreese screaming, “What the Hell you doing? Bad enough you broke into Miyagi dojo, you break into my home! Get Out, before I call the police!” 

John Kreese looked into the pool and locked eyes with Lucille LaRusso. His eyes seemed to plead with her. He sighed. “Look, I’m not here to cause trouble. I thought since the truth came out about me saving your mother all those years ago, we settled our differences.”  
Loud gasps came from Robbie, Johnny, Miguel and Sam. John Kreese glared at Daniel, “Of course, you didn’t tell anybody. You still want everybody to think of me as the Devil.” He shook his head. “I told your mother the truth wouldn’t change shit.”  
Daniel shoved John Kreese. “Never speak about my mother again. Stay away from her.” Lucille saw what was happening, got out of the pool and ran to her son. “Daniel, stop that. He’s here with me.”  
Daniel glared at his mother. “Ma! You invited him? Why?”  
John spoke up. “I heard about the party and invited myself. Thought it was time for everybody to know.”  
“Know what?” Daniel said.  
“About me and your mother.”  
Daniel looked between his mother and John Kreese. He swayed on his feet. “NO MA!’ he yelled, before he hit the ground.  
Amanda and Johnny got out of the pool and ran to Daniel. Robbie got out of the pool also. Johnny and Robbie bent down and carried Daniel to a lounge chair. Then Johnny ran to Kreese. “Get the hell out of here.” 

Amanda said, “Excuse me! This is my house and I say he can stay.” She shook her head. “Time for all this foolish male ego shit to end!” she snatches the bottle out of John Kreese’s hands. “This is a party for heaven’s sakes. Everybody needs to chill!’ She tries to open the bottle.  
“Honey, you need a corkscrew.” John Kreese said. He took out a cigar and lit it. He puffed on it. “Come on, let’s find one and open this up.” Lucille yelled. “Good idea.” All three of them ran into the kitchen. Amanda found a cork. The bottle opened and Champagne splashed out. She drank it from the bottle. Lucille yelled, “don’t hog it.” She drank from the bottle. John Kreese stood there laughing. Carmen ran into the kitchen. “My turn!” She drank some. Sam walked in. “Can I please mom.” Amanda shrugged. “Why not, just a little nip.” Robbie walked in, saw Sam drinking and glared at her with his arms folded. He shook his head and walked out of the kitchen. He went to the pool and walked over to Anthony. They both helped Miguel out of the pool and put him back in his wheelchair. Anthony jumped back into the pool. Miguel and Robbie whispered to each other. Robbie gestured into the house, then made a drinking motion. Miguel shook his head. John Kreese noticed this. He reached for the bottle and took it out of Sam’s hands. “Sorry, dear, this is for grownups only.” Sam smiled and walked out of the kitchen.  
While Daniel was passed out, John Kreese took over grilling hotdogs. Lucille stood by him. They laughed and joked. When a Motown song came on the radio, they danced. Then the song “My Girl” came on and John Kreese sang to Lucille. Everybody clapped. Lucille blushed like a schoolgirl. Amanda was shocked to see her mother in law so happy. (Poor Lucille had been very depressed lately.)  
Johnny Lawrence never saw his instructor John Kreese so happy. Singing and Dancing! Seriously! He whispered to Carmen. “Who is that man?” Carmen grinned. “It’s the booze.” Johnny laughed.  
Robbie and Miguel stared at John Kreese and Lucille. “Hey, am I having a reaction to my meds, or is this real?” Miguel asked. “This is real, messed up, but real.” Robbie said.

A few minutes later Daniel woke up. Amanda ran to him. “Honey, nice of you to join us. Now please go back to cooking on the grill. Johnny’s eating all the burgers again.”  
Daniel stood up. “Oh man honey, I must have drunk too much and had too much sun. I had the worst nightmare.” He stood up rubbing his head. “Hey where’s my apron?” He walked towards the grill.  
He saw John Kreese grilling hot dogs wearing his “kiss the cook” apron. He yelled “Oh Shit, it was real!”  
Amanda grabbed Daniel by the shoulders. “In the kitchen, Now!” She dragged him into the kitchen. “Now mister, listen to me. This is a party, and you will not ruin it!” She shook her finger at him. “Plus, you won’t upset your mother. You know how lonely and depressed she’s been.” Amanda shook her head. “I’ve seen her smile more toady than I have in years. John makes her laugh.” She grabbed Daniel by the shoulder. “If you ruin this, you’ll be sleeping on the couch till next 4th of July!”  
Lucille walked into the kitchen. “Uh-oh Danny, listen to your wife!”  
“So, you and Kreese?” Daniel asked. “When did that start?”  
Lucille sighed. “A few days after we found out John saved me. I wanted to thank him properly.” When Amanda heard this, she spit out her drink and cracked up laughing. She then held up her hand in a high five gesture. “That’s one way of putting it.” Lucille high fived Amada and laughed also. Daniel ran out of the kitchen screaming. “I’m in Hell!”  
Johnny saw Daniel run out. “Hey man, what’s wrong.”  
Daniel pointed at Kreese. “The Devil’s crashed my barbecue!”  
Amanda ran out of the house. “Daniel, you’ll be on the couch for the next ten 4th of July’s if you don’t stop this!” 

Daniel stopped. “I apologize. Please enjoy yourself.” He bowed and walked over to the grill. John Kreese grinned and made whipping motions. Daniel shrugged. “I’m not ashamed to admit it.” He sighed and held out his hand. “We can call a truce for one day.” Kreese shook Daniel’s hand. “Peace is just a lull between wars, Right?” Daniel said. John Kreese nodded and held out his hand to Johnny. Johnny shook his hand. Then Kreese hugged Johnny. They all walked over to the grill. “How many burgers do we have left?” Johnny shrugged. “I have no idea.” He then belched. Carmen ran over to the grill. “Johnny don’t eat them raw, you’ll get food poisoning. I’m a nurse I know.” Johnny laughed. “I got a cure for food poisoning.” He reached for a Coors. He then grabbed one and held it out to John Kreese. Kreese took it and drank. “Ugh, how can drink that swill?” Daniel asked. He then pulled out a Zima. “Really?” Johnny yelled. He collapsed laughing. Daniel shrugged. “Got hooked on this stuff in college.”  
Then the song “American Pie came on the radio. Johnny yelled. “Oh Yeah!’ he then sang along. Daniel joined in. Anthony, Robbie and Miguel ran over and sang along. Suddenly, the entire party sang along. John Kreese stood there singing also. Everybody also danced.  
When the food was finished cooking, everybody sat down. Everyone ate like pigs. Hamburgers, hotdogs, potato salad, corn on the Kalb. And many other foods.  
The day turned into night. Daniel’s neighbors began lighting fireworks. Anthony said. “Come on Dad, we can do better.” Daniel got up. “Alright son, let’s go.” Johnny, Robbie, Miguel and Sam went to set off fireworks also. 

The songs playing on the radio were oldies from the 60’s and 70’s. “War” by Edwin Star, “Fortunate son” By Creedence Clearwater Revival. “For What It’s Worth” by Buffalo Springfield” “All Along the Watchtower” By Jimi Hendrix. John Kreese remembered them from the Vietnam war. His platoon listened to them all the time.  
As the fireworks got louder and the music more depressing, John Kreese got more upset. Loud shrieks from the fireworks and bright lights turned the night more sinister. Reality slipped from his mind. Kreese felt like he was back in Vietnam. He heard Sam and Carmen screaming. John remembered women and children screaming back in Nam. He pissed himself in fear. He couldn’t help himself. He ran into the house. Everybody stared at him. Lucille ran into the house after him. “What’s wrong.” John turned away. “Nothing just leave me alone! Go away!” 

Johnny walked into the house. “Hey, what’s up, everything okay?” He saw John Kreese. He sighed, “Oh you spilled your drink. Hey, I got some clothes might fit you. Come on.” Johnny walked over to his duffel bag. He found some sweatpants. “Here.” John Kreese took them. “Thank you.” He whispered. Lucille showed him where the bathroom was. She then walked back to Johnny. “He peed himself, right. Why?”  
Lucille had tears in her eyes. “My guess? He freaked cause of the damn fireworks. Those damn things sound like bombs. Poor man thought he was back in Nam.”  
“Oh my God, I didn’t realize. Has he had problems like this before?”  
“When I stay with him at night, sometimes he has the most awful nightmares. He screams and cries.” Lucille said. “It’s called PTSD.”  
Johnny shook his head sadly. “I’ve wondered if it affected him. That sucks. After all these years.” He had tears in his eyes.  
Carmen walks into the house. “Is John alright?”  
“No, he’s sick.” Lucille said. “He needs help.” She began to cry. She put a hand over her mouth to stifle a sob. Carmen hugged her. “At the hospital, there’s info on PTSD support groups. Maybe we should tell John about them.”  
Johnny sighed. “He thinks psychologists are bullshit.”  
“This group is run by actual veterans.” Carmen said. “I can get some pamphlets for you.”  
“That’s a great idea.” Lucille sighed. “I hope he’ll go.”  
Johnny said. “Don’t worry, I’ll drag him there.” He shook his head. “It’s about time I step up and help him.” He walks out of the room. “Excuse me, I need to tell Daniel no more fireworks.”

Lucille walks to the bathroom and knocks. “John are you all right. “Yeah, just give me a moment.”  
Outside Johnny runs up to Daniel and makes a cut it out gesture. “Hey man, stop the fireworks.” Daniel said. “Why are the cops coming?” Johnny whispers. “Kreese is upset. PTSD flashback from Vietnam.” Daniel said. “Oh shit. I didn’t realize. Sorry.” He tells the kids no more fireworks. “So, the cops are coming?” Anthony asks. “Yeah, I know it stinks, but got to obey the law.” Daniel said.  
A few minutes later, Daniel, Amanda, Robbie, Sam, Anthony and Miguel walk in the house. “Is everything all right?” Daniel asked. “Where’s John?”  
“He spilled his drink, so he’s changing.” Johnny said. Daniel nods. “How about we all watch a movie?” Amanda asks. “How’s Iron Eagle sound.” Miguel asks. Johnny jumps up and down yelling “YAY!” Robbie laughs. “Told you he’d love it.” Everybody sits down in front of the TV. The movie is on for 15 minutes before Lucille stands up. “I’m going to check on John again.” Daniel looks at his watch. “Yeah you better.” Lucille gets up and knocks on the door. “John, you alright.” There’s no answer. She pounds on the door harder. She screams, “John!”

Johnny and Daniel jump up and ran to the bathroom. Daniel yells, “Ma, move.” He kicks the door in. Everybody screams when the door fly’s open. John Kreese’s wrists are slashed and blood flows. His throat is also slashed and blood gushes out. Johnny yells, “Carmen, help, please help.” Carmen runs into the bathroom. She grabs some towels. Puts them on John’s throat and applies pressure. “Call an ambulance! Johnny, grab some more towels and apply pressure to his wrists.” Johnny listens to Carmen. Daniel gets his phone out and dials 9-1-1. “We got a suicide attempt. Man slit his wrists and throat.” Lucille sat down in the hallway sobbing. Amanda bent down and hugged her. Robbie ran into the hallway. “What’s going on?” He sees John Kreese. “Oh my God, what happened?” Johnny said, “He must’ve got a razor from the medicine cabinet.” He points to the floor that had bloody razors on it. Daniel hangs up the phone. “Robbie, please, calm down. I need you to get Miguel, Sam and Anthony out of here.” Carmen speaks up. “Take them to my house.”  
Robbie nods.

He goes into the living room. He pulls out his car keys. “Come on guys, we need to take Miguel home.” Anthony stands up. “What’s going on? Is somebody hurt.” An ambulance is heard coming up the street. “Come on, we got to go.” He grabs Miguel’s wheelchair and pushes him out the door. Sam and Anthony follow them. They get Miguel and his wheelchair into the car. They pull down the driveway and pass the ambulance. “What the Hell happened?” Miguel asks.  
Robbie sighs. “I think Kreese tried to kill himself! He slit his wrists with a razor!”  
Anthony said. “You sure, my dad didn’t do that?” Sam smacked Anthony. “No, dad would never! Why would you say that?”  
Anthony shook his head. “From what I heard about Kreese, he’s a bad ass and only pussies do that shit.”  
“It’s not pussy to be depressed and hurt yourself.” Miguel sighed. “He did fight in Vietnam. Could be PTSD.”  
“We learned about that in psychology.” Sam said.  
“Why now?” Robbie asked. “He’s got your grandma, he seemed to make up with my dad and your dad.”  
“I think the fireworks triggered him. Loud noises, it being the 4th of July. Must have pushed him over the edge.” Sam said.  
“It’s been years since Vietnam; didn’t he ever get help?” Miguel asked.  
“I doubt Kreese is the type of man to talk about his feelings.” Robbie said.  
“Well that’s awful. My poor Grandma. I think she really, truly cares about him. I hope she can help him.”  
“I think we all need to help John Kreese.” Robbie said. Everybody nodded.

At the hospital, John Kreese was stabilized. They found him in time, and Carmen’s quick thinking saved him. His throat and wrists were bandaged. John was awake and hooked up to an IV. He was also strapped down to a bed; ranting and raving. “Let me die. Leave me be.” He saw Daniel. “You’re just like Miyagi. You want me to live with myself to keep feeling the guilt and pain. You want me to live a worse punishment than death.” Daniel shook his head sadly and walked away. “I better go.” He said to Johnny. “I’m just upsetting him.” Johnny nodded. “I’ll take your mom back to your house later.” Daniel and Johnny hugged. Daniel hugged his mom and left.  
An ER psychologist walked into the room. “Hi John, I’m here to help you. Mind answering some questions for me?” He held a clipboard. Kreese yelled. “Go to Hell.”  
“I’m here to help you. Please calm down.”  
“You’re so full of shit, you can’t help shit.” John Kreese yelled. “Kid, come any closer, and I’ll shove that clipboard up your ass.” Johnny Lawrence couldn’t help himself. He fell on the floor laughing. Lucille laughed also.  
“It’s like I told you, Johnny. They got these little brat bullshit psychologists who weren’t even born back then. Hell, I doubt this kid was born during desert Storm.” John Kreese shook his head. “What the Hell does he know.” Johnny Lawrence nodded. “  
Carmen walked in the room holding some pamphlets. “How about going to a PTSD group ran by veterans?”  
“I think that’s a good idea, John.” Lucille said.  
“Fine, Whatever. ” John said. 

The ER Psychologist spoke up. “If you’ll excuse me.” He walked away. He then motioned to Johnny Lawrence. Johnny walked over. “What?”  
“I can call the man who runs the group. He’s always on call for patients who are veterans. The man’s name is Terry Silver. He’s a Vietnam vet.”  
Johnny nodded. “Good idea.” He then mumbled. “I know that guy. Heard his name somewhere.”  
“He can be here within an hour.” The psychologist walked away.  
Johnny walked back to Kreese. “How the hell long am I going to stuck here?” Kreese asked Carmen.  
“Not sure. They usually hold people 72 hours for evaluation.” Carmen said.  
John sighed, “If I fail their bullshit tests, off to VA psyche ward. Been there done that.”  
Lucille walks over and takes his hand. “Everybody’s only trying to help.”  
“Woman, I’m beyond help. Sooner you realize that, the better. Now get the hell away from me. All of you, Go the fuck away!”  
Lucille starts to cry. Carmen reaches into her pocket and pulls out a syringe. She adds it to John’s IV. John quickly fell asleep. “He needs to rest.” Carmen said.

An hour later, Terry Silver arrived. Johnny greeted him. “Hey man, I swear I know you, or about you.”  
Terry nodded. “I’ve known John Kreese since Vietnam. Man saved my life. We been friends for years. Then we lost touch. I thought John Kreese was dead. Until he called me a few months ago. Said you guys were having trouble with an asshole landlord, named Armand.”  
“You mean when Kreese took the dojo away from me.” Johnny said.  
“No man, that was a huge misunderstanding. John told me all about it. I will admit, the man can’t express himself very well. He said you’d come back when you’re ready. He never wanted to take anything away.” Terry shook his head. “Armand came in threatening to double your rent. Kreese told him to go to hell. Then called me and I got my lawyers involved. Technically the dojo is his. I bought it and gifted it to him.” Terry held out his hand. “John wanted to make you co-owner. Let me guess, he never told you.”  
Johnny shook his head in disbelief. “I had no idea.”  
“To Hell with the stupid dojo. John needs help!” Lucille shouted.  
Terry nodded. “Don’t worry, I’m going to try.” He walked away and went to John’s bedside. “Hey old friend, I’m here. You can talk to me.” He took his hand. “I got you brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Songs I listened to while writing this.   
> 1\. "Summer time" by DJ Jazzy Jeff and The fresh Prince  
> 2\. "Summer time Blues" by Eddie Cochran  
> 3\. "American Pie" by Don McLean  
> 4\. "All Along the Watchtower" by Jimi Hendrix  
> 5."For What It's worth" by Buffalo Springfield  
> 6.""War" By Edwin Star  
> 7\. "My Girl" by The Tempemtptions   
> 8\. "Baby Love" by The Surpremes  
> 9\. "Fortunate Son" by Creedance clearwater Revival  
> 10\. "Bad Moon Rising" by Creedance Clearwater Revival


End file.
